For example, a solenoid valve that uses a linear solenoid has conventionally been known as an EGR valve of an internal combustion engine that is mounted on a vehicle. In a conventional technique, such a solenoid valve operates within a predetermined stable range (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-323200).
In recent years, it is desired that a range of a flow rate of exhaust gas that can be adjusted by an EGR valve is extended, that is, the EGR valve is extensively operated, in order to further reduce a nitrogen oxide (that will be described as a “NOx” below) in the exhaust gas. However, a conventional EGR valve is an EGR valve that is operated within only a predetermined stable range, so that the EGR valve do not be operated more extensively.